Family Portrait
by Sunshineali
Summary: River and Jayne take their baby for a family portrait and then out trick or treating.


"Have you seen my cap?"

"Nah, last time I saw it, I think Kaylee was wearin' it."

"Well I'd like to wear it so Ma knows how much I like it."

"Well ya best hurry up or we're gonna be late. The appointment is in half an hour!"

"Yes, yes...you get Frankie into her safety seat and let me just run and check for my cap in Kaylee and Simon's bunk."

Jayne took Frankie from River's arms and headed towards the mule. "C'mon baby girl, let's get you strapped into yer seat. You sure look cute in that little bear costume. Grandma's gonna love her capture, that is if we ever get it taken." He smiled down at Frankie as he placed her in her seat beside him in the mule. Frankie really did look like the cutest thing in the 'verse, all dolled up in the bear costume his Ma had made for her. Halloween wasn't for a few more weeks, but Frankie had been enthralled with the story book Auntie Inara had given her about Goldilocks and the three bears. So much so, that when River mentioned the story and Frankie's love of it to Ma in a recent wave, the next thing they all knew, a large box had arrived in the post addressed to Jayne and River Cobb and Miss Frankie Cobb. River squealed with glee upon viewing the contents and Jayne was immediately grateful that they had opened the box in the privacy of their own bunk. Jayne sat down in the drivers seat of the mule and smiled as he remembered River's excitement as she opened the box.

--

"Oh my! these are just adorable. I've never seen anything so cute. It's going to be so much fun wearing them!" River gushed as Jayne got a chill up his spine at the sight in front of him. River was admiring three adorable faux fur bear suits and the intricate details that Ma had lovingly put into each one. There was a Baby bear suit, a Momma bear suit and of course a very large Papa bear suit. The Baby bear suit was just the cutest thing with little paws sewn onto the hands of the jumper style pajama suit. It was made of a soft brown fleece material and Ma had even made a clip on head piece with furry little ears. River and Jayne's costumes were basically brown fleece zip up jumpsuits with lighter colored "fur" on their chests to conceal the zipper. Ma had included a blue and white gingham apron to differentiate River's status as Momma bear and Jayne's had a bow tie to proudly display his status as Papa bear. Both she and Jayne had head pieces with cute furry ears but River's had a bow in-between the ears that matched her apron while Jayne's did not.

"Babydoll, now you know how much I love the idea that my Ma made these for us, but you know that I ain't gonna wear no Bear suit. You know that, right?"

River completely ignored his comment and went on gushing at the costumes. "We'll see" is all she said making Jayne feel very uncomfortable knowing that she was a reader and wondering what she knew that he didn't know concerning the gorram Bear suit.

Ma's gift-box had arrived a few weeks before Halloween and had included the three furry Bear suits as well as a bright orange and black plastic Jack-O-Lantern filled with a very large bag of candy corn for Frankie. Jayne scooped up the box and tissue paper and was taking it to the trash compactor when he felt something slide out of the box and fall onto his foot. He stooped and recovered a small envelope. "Hey Babydoll, this just fell out a the box. Open it and see what's inside."

River took the small envelope and tore it open. Inside was a gift card to a chain photography studio and a hand written note from Ma.

_My Dear Babies, Last time I chatted with you, River told me about Frankie's love for The Three Bears. I found some brown fleece material at the fabric store and decided to make these costumes for Halloween. I included the Jack-O-Lantern for when you all take Frankie Trick or Treating. If you wouldn't mind, next time you have time and are at a mall, please use the gift-card and get a few captures taken as I don't have many of the three of you. Enjoy the Bear costumes (you too Jayne!) and hopefully you'll be dirtside for Halloween and can take little Frankie trick or treating. My love to you my babies! Love, Ma_

--

They'd sat down dirtside that morning and River had been busy the evening before on the cortex making an appointment for the busy photography studio. Jayne was adamant that he would not wear the bear suit and she wasn't that keen on wearing it to the mall either. They'd decided to have a family portrait taken with only Frankie in the bear suit, while she and Jayne would wear their normal attire. At the last minute, River decided that the cute pink page boy cap that Ma had sent her for her birthday would complement her outfit so she ran down to Simon and Kaylee's bunk in the hopes of finding it. "Oh Kaylee, I love you!" she breathed as she spotted the cap hanging from the back post of Simon's desk chair. She grabbed it and quickly used their mirror to put it on. Her makeup and hair looked nice and she was ready to go. She ran out to the mule and hopped in beside Frankie who was tucked in between she and Jayne in the front seat.

"Glad ya found yer cap Babydoll, it looks cute with yer shirt and that was a sweet idea ta wear it in the capture for my Ma. Yer a right-sweet little doll you are," he proudly stated as he leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek. They took off with just minutes to spare for the local strip mall.

Frankie enjoyed having the pictures taken while Jayne started to get a bit impatient towards the end. After what seemed like forever, the photographer ended their session and told River and Jayne the pictures would be available on the cortex in about half an hour. They could select the shots they liked and the packages of their choice and the finished product would be sent to them via post. They stopped for ice planets as Jayne never tired of watching his wife go to battle with one of them and then headed back to the ship.

Later that evening after Frankie had been put down for bed, River and Jayne viewed and selected the photos on the cortex in their bunk. They selected several wallet size photos and several larger captures and fixed portraits for themselves and for Ma. As River rose to check on a crying Frankie, Jayne felt pride as he looked at the shots of his family and relaxed in thoughtful reflection. He had a beautiful wife, an adorable baby girl and a loving Ma. He looked to the ceiling of the bunk and spoke aloud to the spirit of Book. "Well, Preacher Man, bet ya'd never think ya'd see anything like this did ya? Just wish ya'd been around to join in the fun." He sighed and gazed back at the pictures as he used the gift card to pay online and entered the shipping address for the post box that Serenity used and his Ma's shipping address. Just as he was about to sign off, he paused and thought of River. He quickly rose and dug out her wallet from her purse to get out her old ident. card. He went back to the cortex screen and quickly typed in the shipping address of the Tam estate on Osiris and shipped an additional photo package to the in laws he'd never met.

--

Jayne shucked off his pants and stood in front of River in his boxers and t-shirt. She practically purred as she ran her hands up and down his strong thighs and kissed his firm abdomen. "I'm so proud of you Jayne! I honestly didn't expect this."

"Well, Ma went to a lot a trouble with 'em so I figured I'd just suck it up and take my two best girls out for the evening."

She smoothed his tie out and ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled on his hood. She tugged his face down to her lips and kissed him passionately. "Emmm, I love my Papa Bear" she purred. "I think when we get back, I'll show you my tricks if you'll give me treats."

Jayne was rendered speechless at the thought and stood leering down at his bra and panty clad wife as she zipped up his bear suit and affixed the clip on ears to the top of the furry hood that completely covered his neck and hair. She gently pushed him into a seated position on their bed and straddled him as she covered his face and mouth with kisses. Still speechless, Jayne just kissed her back with as much passion as he could. She finally stood and rose off of his hard body and let him watch as she gave him a "dress up" show instead of her typical "strip" show. She pulled the bear suit on as it lay pooled at her feet and shimmied her hips into it. Then she pushed each arm into the sleeves and bent low in front of Jayne to adjust and tuck her breasts into her bra before sliding up to stand between his knees and letting him zip her up. He kissed her body as he slowly zipped the suit, paying special attention to her tummy and chest. Once her suit was on, she held the apron to her front and let him tie the strings into a large bow at her waist. Feeling him slap her behind as he finished, she spun around and bent to kiss him on the tip of his nose and then kneeled down again between his thighs letting him affix her clip on ears to the top of her hoodie.

"Damn Babydoll, ya get me anymore riled up an' we ain't gonna get outta this here bunk. But I tell ya, when we get back, I'm gonna trick and treat all over ya! an' I'm gonna do it all night long." River shivered at the thought of what he'd do to her. He wasn't kidding when he said all night long either.

"Well, if you're ready Papa, let's go collect Frankie from the others." They walked out to the common area to collect Frankie. They'd dressed her and then brought her up to the common room so Kaylee and Inara could paint her face like a baby bear cub with Inara's makeup and to have her picture taken with the crew. There was so much commotion and fussing when everyone laid eye's on the littlest Cobb Cub that Jayne and River were able to sneak away and dress themselves and come back to find the fussing and commotion was still going on. Kaylee and Inara had done a great job painting her face and Mal was now holding her and growling like a bear while he spun her around. After a loud group gasp, everyone was immediately silent when River and Jayne appeared.

Steeling himself for the onslaught, Jayne tensed a bit but didn't drop River's hand as he addressed the stunned crew.

"What, none a ya've ever seen a man in a costume before?" he defiantly declared to the assembled group.

"Oh, we've seen folks in costumes before Jayne, just not you," Mal grinned as he replied to the ferocious mercenary and assassin standing before him.

"Yeah, well, my Ma made 'em and we're gonna enjoy 'em. Laugh if ya want, but I'm the one with the cute girls and the candy and I'm gonna get treats like you can't even imagine later tonight, and all cause I got's this bear suit on. Seem's like a sweet deal if ya ask me," he smugly but teasingly replied as he led his family out of the ship towards the nearby neighborhood for some trick or treating.

--

River stripped off her bear costume and reclined naked on the bed as she waited for Jayne to come back from tucking Frankie in. As an after thought, she jumped up and put the ears and bow head piece back on and quickly tied the apron back in place at her waist. She laid herself back on the bed in a provocative pose just as Jayne opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder. As he turned to face her, he let out a deep, guttural and sexual growl. "Hey Mama, how about you show me some a them treats you got for me," he growled as he pounced on her.


End file.
